


Transformers Peace

by Megamix07



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamix07/pseuds/Megamix07
Summary: The war never happened
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee, Blurr/Shockwave, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Elita One/Optimus Prime, Lockdown/Swindle
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Optimus was working in the archives. His wife was also their reading about sparkling care. Bumblebee was reading on racing history. His husband (Blitzwing) was also their ranting in all three personalities. Ratchet was reading all about medical experiments. Drift was their with Ratchet. He was doing nothing except planting kisses.

"Hey baby," Elita said." Optimus answered, "Yes hun?" "Do you think Tommy will like us?" She was beginning to feel more self consience. "Hun why wouldn't he. Come on, let's get something to eat after I finish." "Okay."

Bumblebee was a racer and read about racing history. His husband was ranting and he wasn't even listening. "I know you're not listening," his icy personality said. Bee didn't respond. "Knew it," Icy said. He poked him in the head. "Hey," Bee said. "You vern't listening." "Sorry, But you rant, like alot." "I know vight," Random came in. 

Ratchet was being distracted by Drift's constant affection. "Drift I'm trying to read, please calm down." "You know you love it." "Yes. But I'm busy." "I won't stop. So get used to it." Ratchet sighed and tried his best to carry on. 

Optimus and Elita walked to a restaurant that they both liked and knew had good food for sparklings. While Bee and Blitzwing where heading home. Ratchet and Drift also went home.

Optimus and Elita had a delicious meal. Bee and Blitzwing had a good time. Ratchet and Drift enjoyed some literature.


	2. Blitzbee 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzwing and Bumblebee make a discovery

Bee had a big race coming up. He had spent most time preparing. Blitzwing was also helping him out. Bee was making a time then trying to beat it.

"Hey honey comb you should probably stop stressing." "No I mustn't stop. Got to Keep going." He then collapsed.

He woke up in hospital. "Ah. What happend?" "Ah honey comb you've voken. It's gonna be alright, just a couple of tests. Then we can leave." "Okay," Bee replied. They started to nuzzle together when Ratchet entered. "Hello. We have your results. Well. Your sparked. Congratulations." Bee and Blitzwing were shocked. Ratchet just decided to leave.

Bee and Blitzwing were gonna be parents. Have a sparkling. This was unexpected. They just cuddled. Thinking about the future. They just thought.


	3. Blurrwave 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurr and Shockwave have some thoughts.

Blurr was with Shockwave, in bed. With a sparkling in the next room. Blurr was an autobot high ranker while Shockwave was a high ranking decipticon. One night they working late one night. They got to talking and things got crazy. They got busy. One year later they official got together.

Now they were parents. They missed the sleepful nights. The sparkling was their and Shockwave was a cyclops. Without a visible mouth.

Blurr would wonder 'How did I get here.' He was happy of course. It was just that, he was often looked down upon for marrying a decipticon. He didn't mind it. It just gave him dirty looks from everyone.

Shockwave got very similar treatment. But more so. The decipticons were much more judgementle. He was often spat on or told to 'frag off autobot lover.' It wasn't his fault that he fell in love in with an autobot. But when he came home and Blurr was their (now along with the sparkling) his problems melted away. All in all, they were happy.


End file.
